falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Keller
|level =12 |derived =Hit Points: 120 |tag skills = |edid =NVNCRAgentKeller |baseid = |refid = }} see here... Congratulations, you're under arrest for chem trafficking. Hand over your weapons and come with me.|sound=NVKellerLetsSeeHere.ogg}} Ranger Keller is an NCR Ranger working as an undercover agent investigating a chem ring in Westside in 2281. Background This undercover agent of the NCR police spearheads an investigation with Lt. BoydNVNCRAgentKeller.txt - "All right, if you hear anything, report it to myself or Lt. Boyd immediately. We need to track down his source." into chems trafficking in the outer Vegas area.NVNCRAgentKeller.txt - "Ah, shit. Well since you seem to have things figured out, the name's Keller. I'm an NCR Ranger investigating chem runners. Keller, an NCR Ranger, for months, has been operating from the pawn shop in Westside, gathering evidence to break up the drug ring.NVNCRAgentKeller.txt - Ranger Keller. I've been undercover for months tracking chems in this area." He recently arrested a chem dealer named Price for supplying chem ingredients to the local gangs, such as the Fiends and Scorpions.NVNCRAgentKeller.txt - "Price is in deep with the NCR for supplying drug ingredients to the local gangs. He's currently being held for questioning." With the dealer behind bars and awaiting questioning, Keller meanwhile poses as an associate of Price, handling his deliveries while he is away, covering up his absence as a recent business opportunity that Price went to check out.NVNCRAgentKeller.txt - "We work together. I'm handling his deliveries for the moment while he handles a business opportunity that came up." In turn, the agent intercepts incoming packages for Price to be used as evidence in his trial and to expose more of his associates.NVNCRAgentKeller.txt "Hell. Thought I'd done a better job than that. Well, if that's how it is, you can call me Ranger Keller." One of the people that Price made deals with to transport chem ingredients, the Camp McCarran quartermaster Daniel Contreras, is held under suspicion by Keller for his involvement in trafficking.NVNCRAgentKeller.txt - "Really now? We had our suspicions about that man, but he's got so many shipments going so many different directions it's been hard to track." Contreras soon sends one of his associates, the Courier, to deliver a package of medical supplies to Price, unaware that his contact has already been apprehended and locked up. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Dealing with Contreras: The Courier is sent to Miguel's Pawn Shop to find Price, Contreras' contact, but instead Keller is there. Talk to him and report back to Contreras. He'll ask you to kill Keller, but you can convince Contreras to work with him, Barter check of 70 or Speech check of 80. Whichever option you took go back to Keller and either kill him or convince him to work with Contreras. Inventory Notes If convinced to allow Contreras to continue his dealings and if left alive, interacting with Keller will only yield him to ask "What did Contreras say?" and then leave conversation. Appearances Ranger Keller appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * After talking with Keller, the dialogue option to pass a 7 INT/PER check pops up and does not work and always results in failure, despite having 7 Perception and 7 Intelligence. * After talking with Keller and passing the INT/PER check, if you choose to attack and kill Keller after he says you're under arrest, when you return to Contreras the result and dialogue option will be the same as if you kept Keller alive and bribed him to play along and keep his mouth shut about the chem trafficking. If you kill Keller in this order you will not take a hit to your reputation with the NCR, and you will gain access to the stash and This Machine. Although it disables the ability to turn him in to Lt. Boyd (This occurs as of patch #2). * Sometimes, even if you kill him without NCR reputation loss, the NCR will be hostile towards you. A fix for this is to reload to the save after you killed him but before the NCR went hostile and travel to the New Vegas Strip. * If you say that you will rat out Contreras, and then kill Keller, you will lose no reputation with the NCR. * Upon passing the Speech check to convince Keller you are merely seeking Price to purchase from him, you will gain no XP for doing so, unlike every other Speech check in the game. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:New California Republic Rangers characters Category:Westside characters pl:Keller ru:Келлер (рейнджер) uk:Келлер